Player 2
by Ethernet Portal
Summary: Follow the Enter the Gungeon story from the eyes of our main character. Last checked: 1-20-2020 I HAVE THE GUIDE!


_Tk. Tk. Tk._ That was the sound of her feet as she walked up the steps. The steps to the Gungeon, where a bullet that could kill the past resides. _Tk. Tk._ She let out a long breath of air that she didn't know she was holding in.

To think that it was so easy to get a ticket to the Gungeon. Just a single Hegemony. Sure, it takes a little bit of time to earn Hegemony, but the rest was so easy that she hardly could believe that she was finally here.

She looked back at where the Transit unit was flying away. That man had agreed to come with her. He told her to go on ahead, he'll come with the luggage. So she waited outside the bus. When the men gave her the chest, the lock was gone.

The man told her to go on ahead, that he would catch up. He also said to not look back. What was taking him so long? He wasn't anywhere on the steps.

She decided to get her crayons out of her chest. Her Sproinky-Bank and Hege-Card were gone. So was the bus, with the man on it. She put her head in her hands. And here she thought she had made a new friend. She was so stupid, stupid, stupid.

She sat for a while, feeling sorry for herself. Then she got up and walked through the gaping skull mouth that was the Gungeon's entrance.

Inside were several people. Oh, but she can barely remember them now.

There was the Gunsling King and . . . Servant? They often went in, only to reappear soon after. Gunsling was a kind man. He gave her the Dart Gun when she lost the Light Gun.

There were two sisters and a Giant something. She remembered the metal Giant. Ox. They also often went inside as well. They always came back with a large amount of Hegemony. One day, one of the sisters didn't come with them.

There was Drunkard and The Tinkerer.

So many other faces, but she forgot them as the years went by. Years passed, and Drunkard invited her to come with him into the Keep of The Lead Lord. Then one of the two guards tripped her, and she dropped her light gun. The other guard kicked it, and the Light Gun flew into the abyss. Drunkard had already gone in.

After that, she cried. Nobody noticed because she had made sure to wear her heavy cloak. Then Gunsling noticed her. He gave her the Dart Gun and started talking to her. That's how they became friends.

She had learned how to dodge roll by going to Sir Manuel. She was so inexperienced when she was taught that Sir Manuel refused to have to "go through such pain again". He even went so far as to block the door with planks when she came near.

She had more than one cloak. One was heavy, like a blanket. There were several light ones. There was a robe. And she had her things. She lost her chest, so everything was sprawled out in a small area.

One by one, as the years went past, her friends started to stop coming back. Drunkard stopped going into the Keep, and he became as bad-mouthed as. . . as . . . She knew that he reminded her of the reason she went to the Gungeon. She often had to look at her mom's last gift to her to stop the bad memories.

Centuries went by. She did not know how many.

As I sit, looking into the depths of the abyss, I hear new voices. I turn to look. A group of four. They set up some sort of camp. They all head into the Keep.

One by one, they return. I hear them complain about trying to avoid the gunshots. I point at Sir Manuel's doorway. They don't notice, but for some reason, I keep pointing.

The one with a vest notices me. He gets up and enters Sir Manuel's place. Later, he returns with a grin. The others go in as well. One by one.

They go into the Keep one by one. I overheard them saying that they got in each other's way.

They keep going in for about a day's worth.

I'm playing with my blocks; they're discussing tactics but can't agree. The woman in orange points at me. Why? They start arguing again. The woman in the cloak puts her dog in her chair and the cloak on the dog. The rest are too busy arguing to notice. She walks over to me.

"Sorry about everybody. We were trying to decide who should invite you over. I'm called the Hunter. How 'bout you?"

I . . . I didn't know! I had forgotten my name with no one to say it to me. I think to myself. I am now truly one with this place. I have no need to leave. I was ten when I arrived, so I can't go back to my family. I don't have one anymore.

I look at the black tipped silver bullet, given to me by the missing sister. I know what I am now.

"I'm the Cultist." Is that my voice? I haven't heard it in so long. It doesn't sound like it belong to boy or girl. Is that what a flat tone is?

"Nice to meet 'cha, Cultist. I bet you've been here a long time, so you should have more experience than us. Come with me." She leads me to the table. The man in the vest is the first one to notice.

"No fair! I wanted to invite him over!"

"Her," says the brown man in blue.

"Welcome to the group. Name?" asks the woman in orange.

"I'm the Cultist." That voice does not belong.

"So you go by title, huh? Alright everyone, sound off. Convict." "Marine." "Pilot." "Hunter. And that there is Junior 2. Look, he likes you! Here, come sit by me."

I smile as tears come to my eyes. Happy tears. I can't remember when I felt so good inside before.

I sit on the chair Hunter offers me. I feel content.


End file.
